Adventures of the Marauders!
by AnimeKeepsMeSane
Summary: Random Marauders adventures from the mind of a Marauders fan! Semi-cronological cause my timeline is longer than the book one. I don't like Snivilus so be warned. Pairings inside! T for swearing/drunkedness/adult sitiations.
1. Finding Lupin

**Finding Lupin**

**Cheezy ass title I know I know. But hey! It works for the story! So, since this is a drabble collection about the Marauders, what better story to start with than the one that led to them becoming the Marauders? This is based in their fifth year because 1 year so isn't long enough for them to explore Hogwarts and Hogsmead to the extent that they did and since I'm not entirely sure when Lily stopped hating James, I'm going with fifth year for that as well, okay? So don't bitch at me if you don't think it's right. And be warned! I don't like Snivilus. Period. Definate JamesXLily and possible SiriusXRemus. If no SiriusXRemus, RemusXHogwarts!Tonks and SiriusXOC. There will be another definate OC too (Rosemalia the one I always use) as a mutual friend of both Lily and the Marauders. You'll see other Marauders Era parent pairings as well (ex. Molly and Arthur). Situations from both books and movies!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. If I did, the Marauders wouldn't have their nasty habit of dieing.**

James peered around the corner of the green house. The sun was setting and he could see the Whomping Willow's silhouette from there with Remus and Professor Flitwick's outlines standing just out of the Whomping Willow's reach. He motioned to his friends and Sirius and Peter poked their heads around the green house as well. They watched intently as Flitwick and Remus spoke for a few minutes. Then, Flitwick turned and pointed his wand at the thrashing tree. The wand seemed to extend and weave around the tree's deadly branches and touch the tree. The branches immediately froze and Remus and Flitwick's shadows moved across the snow covered field towards the trunk. The black shapes seemed to disappear as they reached the base of the tree, but a few moments later, the Professor's outline reappeared and he started to head their way. "Quick, put the cloak on!" James hissed to his friends. He tossed Sirius the edge of his invisibility cloak and they pulled it over themselves and Peter. They knew how nervous their friend could get when they were using the cloak, so they both clapped a hand over Peter's mouth. They stood pressed against the warm wall of the green house as their charms teacher passed them on his way back to the school. They stood in silence, not daring to remove the cloak or even breath, until he'd closed the heavy door behind himself. They all breathed a sigh of relief and Sirius spoke up. "We should move to the other side of the green house. That way we'll be out of sight of the castle and we can see the Willow." The other two nodded and they moved, still under the cloak, around to the other side of the green house. "It's gonna get cold. Maybe we should light a fire?" James suggested. "What about Hagrid?" Sirius asked, pointing towards the hut, now almost invisible in the near nonexistent light. "He went down to the Three Broomsticks remember? He told us that this morning." Peter said. "Oh yeah..." James pulled out his wand and murmured "Incarnum Inflamare" and a bottle blue flame shot out of his wand and hovered an inch or two above the ground, giving off as much heat as any of the roaring fires in the Great Hall. It melted most of the snow around it and the three teens sat down. Peter pulled his knees up to his chest and stared at the fire. "Do you think this is a good idea? I mean, Remus would have told us if what you guys think is true, right? I mean, we're his friends." James and Sirius looked at each other. In truth, they'd though the same thing at first. "Peter," James began, looking at him. "Do you know how badly were-wolves are treated in main-stream society? I mean, most people are scared stiff of them. My dad says that most of them can't even get jobs." "Bu-but..." Peter began but faltered. "Maybe he was just scared of loosing us." Sirius murmured, looking deep into the blue center of the fire. "My uncle Alphard says that once you get used to people hating you, it gets hard to trust anyone, even the ones that love you the most." They all fell silent at that and stared into the fire.

After about 20 minutes, Peter looked up. "How long do you think we'll have to wait?" He asked. "Well, according to the book I found in the Restricted Section," James began as he pulled a thick leather bound book out of his winter cloak and opening it to a marked page, "'A Were's cycle can last anywhere between an hour to three days at a time. The average Bitten Were's cycle usually lasts for duration of the celestial event that their transformation aligns with. For example, a werewolf's cycle can either last for the entire period that the moon is at its fullest—usually three days at the maximum—or for the first day that the moon is full. The time that the Were is in their animal form usually varies as well. For a werewolf, they either un-turn as soon as the moon sets, or when the sun rises. The opposite occurs for the initial transformation. A werewolf either turns as soon as the moon rises, or once dark has fallen.' So our best bet, since Remus usually leaves at the end of the day, then isn't in class for the next day, and comes back by the end of the third day, his cycle is probably only a day long." He closed the book with a thud and stuffed it back in his cloak. "But what if Flitwick comes back to get him? We can't approach him if that happens." Sirius rolled his eyes. "Ugh Peter, you're such a worrywart. Haven't you ever noticed that Remus leaves with a teacher, but never comes back with one? I think they trust him enough to come back by himself." Sirius explained. "I guess so... So we just have to wait till sunrise?" James nodded. "Or sooner if Remus comes out before then. Now, we should probably try and get some sleep. Its gonna be a long night." The other two nodded and tried to get comfortable on the cold ground under their cloaks.

James shivered. 'Damn its cold!' He pushed at the cloth covering his face, shivering more violently as the cold air hit him. He was confused for a moment as to why he was staring at the sky instead of the deep burgundy canopy of his bed. Then he remembered. He sat up straight and stared at the snoring forms of his companions. He looked at the small fire he'd summoned last night. It was now down to a small flame. He pointed his wand and summoned more of the cobalt coloured flames before shaking his friends. Sirius woke with a start and looked around quickly. Peter mumbled something about "no more cake thank you, I've had enough." and rolled over, but a sharp poke to the back of his head with James's wand got him up. The sun hadn't risen yet, but the sky to the northeast was tinged with pink. "C'mon lads, wake-up!" He hissed. "Look!" Sirius yelped, pointing to the Whomping Willow. The usually thrashing branches had stilled and as they watched, a black form stumbled out from between two roots and fell into the snow. The figure attempted to stand again, but only made it a few steps before falling again.

"I think it's Remus." Peter said, squinting. James was about to say something, but he noticed one of the branches of the tree twitching. "Oh hell! We'd better go get him before the tree comes back to life!" And James started running towards where his friend had fallen, followed closely by Sirius and Peter. Peter ran towards the tree to start hunting for the knot that would make the tree freeze again while James and Sirius rushed towards their fallen friend. Remus gawked at them for a second, but didn't have time to pass comment as they both hitched him under the arms and pulled him farther away from the slowly unfreezing tree. Once they were out of the tree's range, James turned to call back to Peter. "He's safe, get out of there before the tree starts back up again!" Peter turned to do just that but the tree began swinging its branches. One swung Peter's way, but he jumped over. Peter's small figure wove in and out of the branches back towards the other three. "Guys..." Remus began, only to be shushed by the other three. He looked like he was about to collapse, and there were several new bite marks and scratches all over him. One of the ones on his chest was bleeding and it looked like a few of them had been reopened. Peter shed his winter cloak and Gryffindor scarf and helped Remus into it. He wrapped the cloak around Remus like a robe and tied the scarf around his waist. Sirius slipped his cloak off as well and draped it over Remus's shoulders.

"What are you guys doing here?" Remus asked as James scanned the horizon to make sure no one had seen their little adventure. The others didn't answer but once James was sure they hadn't been seen, he turned to Remus. "Rem, Siri and I are two of the smartest guys in our year. Did you really think we wouldn't work out that you were always gone during the full moon?" Remus looked down, deflated. "Oh. Well then I guess-"

"But really man, you didn't have to hide it from us." Sirius said, laying a hand on his friends shoulder.

"Yeah, its not like we were gonna go abandoning you or anything! You're our friend!" Peter piped up.

"But guys, I'm a freak. A dangerous freak at that." Remus said, looking disbelievingly at his friends. "So? Friendship comes before Freakiness. Sides, its not like you've hurt anyone right?"

"Well no but-"

"Then what's the problem man?"

Remus hesitated then began to laugh weakly. "Nothing I guess. Now, can we go inside? I'm losing blood here." Sirius, James, and Peter laughed as well and helped their friend inside.

And that was the beginning of _The Marauders Era._

**Whelp, there ya guys go****, t****he beginning of my Marauders story. I need to housesit for my grandparents more often. This is the most productive weekend I've had in a long time!**** R&R please people!**


	2. Changing for You

**Changing For You**

**This has been brewing in my brain for a while and I couldn't think of something else to put up (I was going to put up one about if I could go back and kill Tom Riddle Sr. but I was afraid someone would take offense) So I decided I'd put up some good ol' JamesXLily fluffyness. Last time I checked there isn't a part in the book about what happened when Severus and Lily had their falling out sooooo I decided to do something for it. Now Severus isn't my most favorite character but I don't want to be unintentionally mean to him****, hell I cry every time I see his part in the movie/read it in the book, ** but for this, I kind of have to be. I'll do one where they make up after death but I'm doing this now.

Lily felt like she'd been slapped. She'd just heard the most vile slur come out of her best friends mouth. Worse, it had been directed at her. Her face grew hot and she felt the angry tears begin to well in her eyes. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to believe it, but she'd heard him. And she heard his mates congratulating him. She bit her lip and glared at him before turning away. It was all she could do to stumble over the hill back towards the castle. She had to get away, just run away from what had happened, and most importantly get away from James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter . They'd been there, down by the lake, and had heard everything. Now, she couldn't let James see her crying, just couldn't.

Back by the lake, James looked like he was about to sock the still shocked looking Severus. All he could think about was Lily's hurt expression and totally missed Severus's pained expression. His knuckles were white as he clenched his hands and attempted to leap at Severus, probably to beat him to a bloody pulp, but Sirius and Remus both grabbed his arms and hauled him back. He glared at them but Sirius and Remus pushed him back and pointed towards the castle.

"Go." Remus said.

James was still angry, but he knew Remus and Sirius were right. He had to comfort Lily, had to catch her before she fell. He'd made fun of her for being best friends with a Slytherin, but it was only because he was jealous of their friendship. Sure he had the three best mates in the world and he loved them to death, but Severus Snape, stupid slimy git Snivilus, had Lily. And he'd just seen him insult her! What an idiot!

He pounded up the slope back towards the castle and just spotted Lily's red hair across the grounds disappearing through the front doors. He started running, the slight slope giving him some added momentum. The only thought on his mind was "Lily."

* * *

James stepped through the portal hole into Gryffindor common room. He didn't see Lily anywhere, but he'd already checked the library, all the girls bathrooms, even the one with Moaning Myrtle, and every cubby hole he could think of. The only place left was the Gryffindor dorms. He hoped she wasn't flung onto her bed in the girls dormitory cause he'd never be able to get up there with the spell on the stairs. He checked every corner of the common room and was nearing the stairs when he heard the sniffling. He peeked through the archway up the stairs to the girl's dormitory. He saw her long legs splayed out on the stairs. They shook with her sobbing. James felt his heart cracking for her.

Setting a foot on the bottom stair, James prayed that the spell wouldn't work since Lily was sitting on them. He had a feeling she would not be a happy camper if she slid down the stairs. He walked up and stood over her for a moment, unsure of what to do now. He was a heterosexual male with bully tendencies, how could he be comforting? Especially to this girl that positively hated him. (Does that count as an oxymoron?) Oh what did he care? He'd comfort her anyway.

Lily didn't notice at first when he plunked himself down beside her, but she did notice it when he put his arm around her. She stopped mid-sob and her head whipped around fast enough to give her whiplash. "Go away Potter!"

He wasn't even looking at her.

"You know Lily, its okay to cry." He whispered.

To say the least, Lily was shocked. And much to her despair, she felt tears well in her eyes again. So much was happening today though that she decided it was probably okay to cry; Severus's betrayal, James's odd behavior (not to mention him calling her by her first name). Really, it was almost too much. She began to cry in earnest and James pulled her into his shoulder. She cried harder.

James didn't speak the entire time they sat there. He only held her, sometimes stroking her hair comfortingly. Well he did speak, but only to mutter sweet nothings into her ear to make her feel better. Really, after a while they just grew to a steady buzzing in her mind and she felt herself drifting off, exhausted. She knew now why people went to bed after crying. You felt so drained and aching that you just had to lie down and sleep until the pain left you alone.

She barely noticed when James shifted, but definitely felt it when he lifted her smoothly into the air. What seemed like moments later, he was placing her as gently as if she were a child onto her bed. As he began to draw back the heavy maroon hangings, she peeked one eye open.

"James?" she called.

He looked at her.

She hesitated a moment longer.

"Thank you."

James seemed taken aback a moment, but then a smile stretched itself across his face. It was a genuine smile, not a smirk, not a flirtatious grin, not that smug smile that always meant he'd pulled something, but a real smile. Lily pulled the blanket up to cover her blush.

"You're welcome Evans. So does that mean we're friends?" He asked hopefully. She nodded and closed her eyes.

James sighed happily. Then another idea struck him. "So about Snivilus...can I-?"

She opened one eye. That look told him everything. "No. Uh, never mind then. I guess I'll see you later Ev-er...Lily."

She nodded sleepily and turned over. She watched through slit lids as he walked out of the dorm and heard him step onto the stairs before sliding down them.

Her smile lit up her face before bowing to unconsciousness and freeing her from the thoughts buzzing around her brain.

This was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**The end makes me smile. I hope it makes you smile too.**

**Tell me if there's some scene you've been imagining and if you'd like me to type it up. I'd give you full credit of course.**

**Next planned story is one about revenge. Includes Naked!MaraudersBoys and Devious!Lily. And Neville's mum Alice. And Frank, his dad, also naked. .; could this be considered a complex...  
**


End file.
